


Gone

by Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It was supposed to be fluff, M/M, im sorry, it's 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak/pseuds/Quiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hugs Keith. That's when he knows it's all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> ..why do I do this to myself. It's 5am I should be sleeping not writing this. Apologies for the mistakes.

It should've been an easy mission. They've done this before- sneaking onto a Galra ship. Although, it didn't go according to plan. But they made it out that time and then got sucked into a worm hole. 

_This_ time, everything seems to be going smoothly until they're about to board their lions. Keith, Lance, Shiro, and Hunk were sent to board the Galra ship, while Pidge stayed behind and hacked their systems through Shiro's arm. 

Now, Lance is usually the one to fool around on missions. It's a given with his personality. So it's not unusual when Lance throws his arm around Keith's shoulder and leans into him. 

Keith merely shoved him lightly and Lance made a sound. It was faint, but Keith heard it and he looked to the blue paladin in confusion. 

Lance is smiling. He doesn't _look_ hurt. Except for the missing piece of armor on his breastplate where he had taken a hit. 

They had separated upon arrival, so Keith wasn't there when Lance was shot. But he had told the others that he was fine. That the blast only broke the plating. 

Lance falters and stumbles. Keith catches him, yards away from his lion. They had ridden together, and so had Hunk and Shiro. The blue and yellow lion are back on the castle, safely in their hangers. 

"Hey," Keith doesn't know why he sounds so worried. His voice is shaking and so are his hands as they find the bloodied spot on Lance's suit. The white armor is staining red and Keith feels his gut twist. "What _happened_? You said you were fine!"

"'M fine," Lance answers breathily. "It's just a flesh wound."

Keith scoffs. "A flesh wound? Lance, you're- you're gushing!"

A loud clank from behind reminds Keith that hey, they're on their enemies space ship and if they don't leave right now, they'll be blown to bits. 

"Guys, hurry up and board the lion. Is everything okay?" Shiro's voice sounds over their comm and Keith stares at the spreading color. "We need to go."

"Everything is _fine_ ," Lance tugs at Keith's shoulder and meets his eyes drowsily. "C'mon. Pick me up, my knight with a mullet."

"Pick you up?" Hunk asks nervously. "What's going on?"

A laser shoots over Keith's head and he duck's, immediately activating his shield. Numerous Galra robots flood the room and Lance perks, shield suddenly up and keeps him from getting shot. Again. 

"We have to move!" Keith shouts above the gun fire. They stumble for cover behind a wall, the lion within view but still too far to reach without getting hit. Lance looks at him sadly, and for a moment, Keith scrunches up his face like he's about to cry. "Lance?"

"Go," He pushes himself up with a grunt. He's not looking at Keith anymore as he stands without help, his gun in his hand as he peers out from behind the wall. 

Keith grabs Lances shoulder and turns him around. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do. 

He can't leave Lance behind, because if he does, he'll die. But if he stays and fights, they'll both die. Keith could contact Shiro and Hunk, to ask them to come back and help, but they're too far out to sneak in without being spotted and shot at. 

Keith could also run to his lion, leave Lance to give him cover. But without Lance in the open, they'd still be shooting at Keith and he'd never make it. 

Lance surprises Keith by pulling him into a hug. The red paladin is frozen against Lance's chest, eyes widened. And then Lance is pushing him away all too fast and gives him that sad smile again. 

Keith screams as Lance runs out into the open. He has his gun and his shield, shooting down the soldiers as they near him. Keith's ears ring as he turns to his lion and sprints. 

His head spins as he makes it in, crashing into his seat. The lions vision blinks onto the dashboard and Keith gets ready to blast all of the shoulders away, to rescue Lance. 

But Lance is no longer standing. He's on the ground, surrounded by red. The lion zooms in and Lance is facing the lion, eyes shut. He isn't breathing and Keith goes numb. 

His arms move on their own, steering the lion back and out of the hanger, into space. Away from Lance. Away from his _corpse_. 

Keith doesn't feel anything as he lands inside of the castle. He doesn't feel anything when he exits his lion alone. He doesn't even feel anything when his knees give out and Shiro catches him. 

"Keith? Hey, Keith, where's- where's Lance?"

Allura covers her mouth. Coran stiffens. Pidge sucks in a breath. Hunk gasps. Shiro hugs Keith tighter. 

"He's gone," Keith whispers. His gloves are red, he realizes. His armor is red from when Lance hugged him. He's red everywhere and Lance's blood is everywhere. 

Lance is gone. He's dead. And he's never coming back.  
____

Blue eyes blink into focus. He's hurting all over. His mouth is extremely dry and he feels like he's dying, which, really, isn't wrong. 

A low voice makes his eyes fly open. " _Blue paladin, rise_."

And so he does. Slowly. Mechanically. 

" _You will be the ultimate weapon to take down the paladin's of Voltron_."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! @quiznaks


End file.
